


【奥姆/亚瑟】决斗之前的小插曲

by 3laughter



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Arthur Curry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: 亚瑟需要付出一些代价来取得决斗的资格。cp：奥姆x亚瑟警告：半强制，锁链，窒息，公众场合play。私设多。





	【奥姆/亚瑟】决斗之前的小插曲

“你真的知道你在要求些什么吗？哥哥。”

奥姆在他面前笑着，两人鼻尖之间的距离还不到两公分。如果这是在陆地上，也许他能感受到对方湿热的呼吸，而如果这些该死的锁链没有束缚住他的四肢，他一定已经用拳头打碎了那张脸上游刃有余的表情。

亚瑟看到湄拉在对他摇头，眼里甚至带上了乞求，维科的神情也满是不赞同。但他管不了那么多，他需要狠狠地将他的兄弟揍进珊瑚礁里，阻止这场莫名其妙的战争，然后回去——说不定还能赶上酒馆的特价时间。

所以他说：“我要求决斗。我和你，决斗。”

奥姆的表情有一瞬间变得非常古怪，他的目光先是落在了亚瑟戴着镣铐的脖颈，又顺着肌肉的曲线滑到隐没入裤腰的人鱼线，再抬眼时色泽浅淡的瞳孔中明显多了些兴味：“我接受你的挑战。”

湄拉与维科同时站起身，奥姆没有回头，只是冷淡地开口：“你们想留在这里的话，请便。”

“奥姆……”湄拉仍然试图劝解，但维科拦住了他，她在原地踟蹰了一会儿，无可奈何地转身朝出口走去，临行前复杂地看了亚瑟一眼，嘴唇动了动，最终还是什么都没说。

亚瑟看着二人的背影消失在入口处，皱紧的眉间浮起些困惑，而奥姆突然伸手扣住他的手臂，使力一推，亚瑟便猝不及防地向后摔出数米，脊背重重地砸在了地上。他反射性地翻身想爬起来，但一只脚踩上了他的肩膀，以几乎要碾碎他骨骼的力道将他再一次压趴下去。

“操！”亚瑟恼怒地挣扎，“决斗之前至少先给我解开——”

“别急，哥哥。”奥姆抬手示意卫兵收紧锁链，语气不紧不慢，“火之环可不会允许流着肮脏血液的野种进入。”那只脚从亚瑟的肩背移动到腰窝，最后停留在了被布料包裹着的臀部，“不过请放心，看在母亲的份上我会给你一些小小的助力。”

“……什么？”

亚瑟此时才后知后觉地感到不妙，镣铐的钳制之下他能活动的余地少得可怜，踩在身上的脚更是让他动弹不得，他竭力扭过头去瞪那个同母异父的弟弟，只得到了一声好整以暇的轻笑，而与此同时所有牵着铁链的侍卫都背过了身。

奥姆俯下身，触摸牛仔裤粗糙的表面：“陆地人的布料？”他轻蔑地冷哼，毫不费力地撕碎了那些纤维，“和你一样，污秽，丑陋，不堪一击。”

残破的布片飘荡在水中，很快被水流卷走，奥姆挑剔地抚上亚瑟光裸的大腿：“至少这具肉体值得称赞，这也许是你唯一的优点。”

亚瑟猛地一个激灵，这才从极度的震惊中回过神来，他疯狂地挣动四肢拉扯铁链，不可置信地低吼：“你疯了！”

奥姆皱起眉：“这是你要求的。”他随手在对方圆润的臀瓣上拍了一下，“足够多的纯血皇族的精液才能掩盖你那刺鼻的混血气味，你该庆幸我愿意帮你。”

“精……”亚瑟表情扭曲，好一会才憋出一句，“我是你哥哥！”

“感谢提醒，虽然你的存在是对亚特兰蒂斯的侮辱，是‘背叛’一词的具现化。”奥姆耸耸肩，“但我还是得叫你哥哥，这可真令人不爽。”他的手指潜入臀缝里，找着那个紧闭的穴口划着圈按揉，“我等会操你的时候粗暴点算是公报私仇吗？”

“操、你……”

亚瑟一句话还没说完，奥姆的手指已经捅进了他的穴里，那根指头是冰凉的，顺着缝隙淌进来的水也是。亚瑟打了个哆嗦，从未经历过入侵的甬道抗拒地缩紧，肠肉蠕动着推挤异物，而奥姆丝毫不受影响地继续朝深处探索，语气里充斥着嘲讽：“我建议你留着点力气，别做无谓的抵抗。”

亚瑟肌肉紧绷，手腕上的镣铐被他拽得“哐哐”响，腿也不老实地踢蹬着，奥姆按不住他，烦躁地在他的肠壁上狠狠抠挖了一记，亚瑟发出半声没压住的痛呼，握紧的拳头上暴起几条青筋。

“听说陆地人身上有洗不掉的泥。”奥姆的另一只手覆上亚瑟紧实的腰线，因常年不见阳光而异常苍白的手掌与亚瑟古铜色的皮肤对比十分强烈，“肮脏的颜色，你的头发也是。”

他揉捏那些温软的皮肉直到它泛起红晕，又扯住亚瑟蓬松的卷发迫使他仰起头，亚瑟咬着牙，喉结困难地滑动，汗水刚刚渗出便隐入了水里，奥姆有趣地看了看他身上层层叠叠的纹身：“这是什么？陆地人的图腾？”

滑腻的指尖沿着纹身的线条轻柔地挠过腰侧，又缓缓爬上胸膛，亚瑟抿住嘴唇一言不发，在那只手掐住他的乳头时无可抑制地颤了一下，奥姆放过那个小巧的肉粒，五指拢住他丰满的胸肌大力按揉，亚瑟忍无可忍地闪躲，背上复杂的纹路在扭动中就像是活过来一样。奥姆挑起眉，扳着他的肩膀将他翻了个面，终于得以看清纹身的全貌，粗犷的线条斜斜跨过腹肌的曲线，没入下腹的毛丛中，而那之下分量十足的阴茎已经是半硬的状态。

“你真让我惊讶，哥哥。”奥姆嗤笑，“我原以为你会更矜持一些。”

“闭嘴！”

亚瑟愤怒地挥出一拳，巨大的力道将牵着锁链的侍卫带得踉跄了几步，奥姆轻松地躲开这不够迅捷的攻击，平淡地说：“如果想让他们转过来看着，你可以直说。”

亚瑟瞬间僵住了，他脸上浮现出浓重的屈辱，眼神凶悍得像是下一秒就要咬断眼前人的脖子，但他与奥姆对视了足足五分钟，最终还是不甘地松开了拳头，把头侧到一边。

奥姆对于这个结果并不惊讶，他分开亚瑟两条修长有力的大腿，并拢两指重新捅进对方微肿的小穴，这次受到的阻力比刚才更大了些，他抬头正好对上亚瑟充斥着挑衅与幸灾乐祸的视线，蓦地便勾起唇角：“不要挑战我的耐性，哥哥。”

曲起的指节在肠道内转了一圈，碾上一块略显硬实的地方，亚瑟鼻腔里溢出一声闷哼，有那么几秒几乎是茫然的，但马上他就意识到发生了什么，开始挪动屁股往后缩。奥姆没给他逃开的机会，抵住那一点不住地碾压，亚瑟的腰部很快就失去了力气，腹肌随着施加在敏感点上的责罚而一下一下抽紧，他急喘了两声，差点因为涌入喉口的水而呛到，赶紧又闭上了嘴，用手臂挡住那些丢人的呻吟。

他该庆幸这是在海里，奥姆听不见他粗重的喘息，否则随便想想也能猜到这个恶劣的弟弟会对他发表什么样的嘲讽。亚瑟还带着指印的胸膛激烈地起伏着，隆起的弧度诱人极了，奥姆往他的菊穴里探入第三根手指，又低头用牙齿去碾磨他的乳首，在光滑的皮肤上刻下渗血的牙印，亚瑟反射性地扣住他的肩膀，五指隔着衣物在对方的身体上留下几道狰狞的淤青。

越来越多的海水顺着被手指撑开的间隙涌入肠道，像一条水蛇般冷冰冰地入侵到手指无法抵达的内里，亚瑟不适地拧着眉，手臂上因寒冷而浮起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，奥姆岔开三根指头开拓紧窒地穴口，诡异的恶心感让他头皮发麻，他指甲无意识地抠着铁链的接口，犹豫着开口：“我一直挺想来见见我的兄弟。”

奥姆微微一顿，随即若无其事地继续手上的动作：“嗯哼，带着母亲的三叉戟来抢夺王位？”

“不，我只是、嘶……想告诉他，”亚瑟因后穴里逐渐清晰的快感而苦闷地吸气，“你不是一个人。”

奥姆停住了。良久，他抽出手指：“哥哥，给你一个选择，回陆地上去，永远都不要来亚特兰蒂斯。”

“如果你不和陆地人开战。”

“不可能。”

“那么我也不可能。”亚瑟咧嘴笑了笑，“我必须阻止战争。”

奥姆叹了一口气，遗憾地说：“谈判破裂。”

下一秒，粗硬的阴茎顶开肛口一鼓作气地捅进最深处，亚瑟嘶叫着仰起脖颈，手指将地面抓出浅浅的划痕。太疼了，先前的开拓根本起不到什么作用，从来都只作排泄用途的穴口猛然遭到如此强硬的侵犯，完全不懂得该如何放松来减轻痛苦，只一味地夹紧入侵者试图阻止它的深入。细小的血丝从裂开的伤口处渗出，又被水流冲淡，亚瑟痛苦地弓起背，连呼吸都停了两秒，在疼痛的驱使下手脚并用地往旁边爬开，又被抓着脚踝上的铁链扯回来。奥姆没有停顿多久，径自开始大开大合地抽送，阴茎退出到只剩一个头部又毫无停顿地连根没入，成心想让亚瑟不好过似地在穴里横冲直撞。

亚瑟叫出第一声后就咬紧了牙关将痛哼锁死在喉口，他高大的身躯几乎蜷成虾米，手指死死拽着地上的金属环，骨节用力到发白，两条腿挣扎着想要并拢，但只是紧紧夹住了奥姆的腰。奥姆将他健壮的小腿挂到肩膀上，挺动胯部一次又一次捅开青涩的穴口，得益于水流的润滑，他的入侵越来越顺畅，肠肉虽然没有迎合但显然已经放弃了抵抗，在狠重的侵犯下瑟瑟发抖。

亚瑟花了一些时间从剧痛中找回神智，他试着调整呼吸，强迫自己去习惯后穴难堪的痛感，把这场闹剧当成是一顿痛揍，但奥姆并不想这么简单就放过他，那根微凉的阴茎不怀好意地在肠壁上四处戳刺，找到前列腺的位置辗转摩擦，亚瑟喉咙里溢出压抑的闷哼，挣扎着想躲，发现躲不开后勉力侧过身将脸埋进了臂弯里。

“哥哥，你里面好热。”奥姆故意贴着他的耳朵，将话音用水流送进他的耳孔，“陆地人都这么暖和吗？你快要把我融化了。”

亚瑟又是恼火又是羞耻，偏深的肤色都遮不住底下透出来的红晕，他胡乱咒骂了几句，伸手去推奥姆的脑袋：“你要干就干，哪来那么多废话。”

“但你这样我很难射出来。”奥姆平静地指出，“像在干一条死鱼。”

亚瑟凶狠地瞪着他。

奥姆无所谓地歪了下头：“或者你想就保持这种状态到明天早上？”

亚瑟深深地吸了一口气，胸腔里因郁积的怒火而翻滚着闷雷般的声响，他从牙缝里挤出一个模糊不清的单音，猛地坐起身揪住奥姆的领口将他压在了地上。

高大健壮的海洋之子骑在他同母异父的兄弟身上，晃动有力的腰肢去吞吃那根狰狞的阴茎，身躯上漂亮的肌肉绷紧又放松，带着力量与热度。奥姆抚摸那些流畅的曲线，被狠狠地瞪了，他也不恼，只是摆动腰胯向上一顶，亚瑟立马身形不稳地晃了晃，不得不用手臂撑住身体来保持平衡。

“别捣乱。”亚瑟看着奥姆就像看一个不懂事的小孩，奥姆摊开手示意他继续，亚瑟便稍微抬起臀部又重重地坐下去，皮肉相击的闷响在寂静的海底显得格外清晰。不断有海水从两人相连的地方被带出来，又在下一次深入时更多地进入湿软的甬道，微咸的液体将新生的伤口染得生疼，但亚瑟就像是感觉不到似的，甚至刻意去夹紧穴肉挤压身体里的东西。

奥姆再也维持不住自己高高在上的架子，亚瑟火热的内里热情地包裹着他，有意识地吞吐吮吸，他感到口干舌燥——就像是脱离了海水被扔到地面上一样，亚瑟的热度几乎要烧干他的血液。他向上看去，发现哥哥也正一瞬不瞬地盯着他，发丝随着动作在海水中晃荡，对上目光时便像一头野性难驯的雄狮般龇出獠牙，奥姆恍然间觉得自己像是被他操了——被他用那个又紧又热的小洞狠狠地操了。他的野种哥哥骑着他，明明肢体被镣铐所束缚，连压在地上的膝盖都在颤抖，表情却像个胜利者。

奥姆没法容忍这样的挑衅，他抓着亚瑟的后颈把他面朝下掼进地里，亚瑟额头撞到石砖上，脑子里“嗡”地一声，隔了有两三秒才感觉到疼。体内的阴茎随着姿势的变化一下子捅进前所未有的深度，亚瑟勉强咽下半声惨叫，喉咙里“咯咯”作响，而奥姆覆在他背后，一手把着他的胯骨，牙齿叼住他肩膀上的一块皮肉，开始了疾风骤雨般的抽插。

“嗯、呃……嗯……”

脆弱的闷哼全被压成了细小的鼻音，亚瑟闭着眼睛忍耐身后直击重点的进攻，古铜色的皮肤上泛起不明显的红潮，渗出的汗水溢散在水里，让这一小片海域都染上了淫糜的气息。他的阴茎直挺挺地立着，怒张的头部蹭到了粗糙的地砖，生疼生疼的，他想伸手去抚慰它，但奥姆出声命令侍卫们再次收紧锁链，让亚瑟的手腕无法移动分毫。亚瑟暴躁地拽扯铁链，用十几种不重样的粗口命令他放开，奥姆对此的回应是一记针对前列腺的狠顶，亚瑟剧烈地抖了一下，垂着头彻底说不出话了。

“怎么不出声？刚刚不是很能说吗？”奥姆拍拍他的脸颊，漫不经心地调笑，“叫出来，让他们听听你能有多浪，哥哥。”

硕大的龟头顶住最脆弱的那一点不断碾磨，亚瑟光是抑制呻吟就用上了全部的力气，哪还有余力还击，他额头抵着地面，拳头握紧又松开，几乎想贴着冰冷的铁链来给身体降温。疼痛已经趋于麻木，逐渐激越的快感像滚烫的岩浆淌进四肢百骸，却因为前端被冷落而得不到释放。亚瑟苦闷的鼻息消失在水流里，不自觉地扭动腰部去迎合身后的撞击，奥姆大力责罚着他的敏感处，手掌覆住柔韧的胸肌把玩揉捏，一步步逼着他沦陷进由快乐与痛苦编织而成的地狱。

“放……”亚瑟快要被逼疯了，找不到出口的快感压得他呼吸困难，他忘了自己是在海里，只张开嘴想摄取更多的氧气，理所当然地被呛住了。他狼狈呛咳着吐出一连串的汽泡，脸憋得通红，奥姆不屑地冷哼一声：“陆地人。”然后拽住连接着他脖颈上镣铐的铁链，“来猜猜你会不会成为第一个被淹死的亚特兰蒂斯皇族？”

亚瑟被迫仰着头，仍不甘示弱地冷笑：“你、咳咳……可以去海面上试试……嗯、呃！会不会被空气……噎死！”

“借你吉言。”

奥姆更紧地拉扯锁链，金属项圈嵌入脖颈的皮肉，亚瑟因呼吸困难而不断挣动，手指抠着镣铐边缘的缝隙试图解放被压迫住的气管，可惜这些专门为他准备的禁锢并没有那么容易挣脱，他只能近乎绝望地在奥姆的压制下垂死挣扎，指缝都被金属锋利的尖角磨出了血。

奥姆按着他的背在穴里进行最后的冲刺，每一次顶入都碾着前列腺捅进最深，连冰凉的海水都被搅得温热，亚瑟眼前一阵阵发黑，窒息夺走了他的力气，却使身体里的快感更加清晰，他像离水的鱼一样激烈地弹动，最终无声地嘶吼着，在濒死的错觉中释放出来，浊白的精液汇入水流，很快就不见了踪影。

奥姆也射在了他的体内，海底人的体液和他们的体温一样是微凉的，精液在接触到肠壁的瞬间便被吸收，奥姆嗅了嗅亚瑟的气味，松开了握着锁链的手，亚瑟立刻脱力地倒下去，捂着脖子困难地喘息，断断续续的咳嗽声震得海水都晃出杂乱的波纹。

奥姆整理好自己的衣着，看也不看正慢慢撑着地面爬起来的亚瑟，对周围的侍卫挥了挥手：“带他去火之环。”

END


End file.
